Silence
by saItysarah
Summary: The Silence changed Lucy's life, The events changed her life. She never knew should would be betrayed..
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first time creating a fan fiction so please don't be so harsh reviewing it. I'll try to update it often as well! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy**

 _Chapter One: Rumors_

 _** Nobody's POV **_

"Wait up Natsu! Ugh your going too fast!" Lucy Exclaimed running behind Natsu.

"Well that just means your slow!" Natsu said smirking running faster they were heading back to the guild from a mission.

"HAH I GOT HERE FIRST" Natsu said yelling right into her.

"IT WASN'T A RACE YOU DUMBASS" Lucy said back into his face.

They began to argue about it until Erza stopped their bickering.

"Listen you two, while you were gone there was a rumor spread about a forbidden spell I think you should know about." Erza told them.

"What kind of spell?" Lucy asked.

"A Spell that will put us into an eternal slumber." Makarov replied.

"Sounds fun! Now I don't have to wake up to go on stupid missions with Natsu!" Happy replied smirking at Natsu.

"Happy this is not something to be joking about!" Erza said giving Happy a serious look.

"So if it happens what can we do to stop it?" Lucy asked.

"The only person who can stop it is the Planet Slayer.. But thats just a myth so we're not sure Lu-Chan" Levy replied.

"Hm well if someone tries to pull of some bullshit like that we'll just beat him to a pulp!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Flame Brain, you can't do that what are you 5?" Gray said with a teasing smile on his face.

"WANNA GO ICE PRINCESS?" Natsu yelled. Oh boy they were both ASKING FOR IT.

They began to fight, calling each other names. Erza was eating her favourite strawberry short cake but a table slammed into her head making her head ruin the cake. Gray and Natsu both looked at each other with scared expressions. They saw Erza turn around with her 'Scary Face'. She beat them both to a pulp and ordered them to buy her another cake.

"Erza don't you think that was a BIT harsh..?" Mirajane asked her.

"Pshh no.." She said smiling at Mirajane.

"Can you tell me more about this 'Planet Slayer' Levy-Chan?" Lucy asked Levy.

"Well they say long ago there was a Planet Slayer, The planet slayer could destroy planets in an instant. They had great amounts of power but one day Zeref challenged them and they lost. They say the power has been passed on through the family of the Planet Slayer. But nobody knows what family they were in nor do they know if the story was even true." Levy explained.

"Oh.. well Levy-Chan I think I'm gonna go home now I'm kinda tired.." Lucy said to Levy sighing and walking out of the guild.

 _** Lucy's POV **_

I walked home sighing at the information Levy gave to me.. I could tell she was keeping an Important bit of information from me. The look in her eyes when she was telling me the last bit could easily tell me.

'Maybe I can find more information about this so called planet slayer..' I thought to myself.

"Hey Bunny Girl." Gajeel said to me as I stared at him.

"Hi Gajeel.." I said sighing.

"Something on your mind?" He asked me.

"Yeah but it's kinda complex.." I replied to him.

"Hm well bunny girl good luck with that." He said smirking at me. Before he could turn around I replied,

"Good luck with Levy" I said smiling at him. Oh boy was that an EVIL smile.

Gajeel's face turned as red as Erza's hair. He turned around quickly and walked away. I continued making my way to my apartment. It was getting late so I decided to go to sleep. I changed and went to bed. The next morning Natsu surprisingly wasn't in my apartment...

 _End of chapter one: Rumors_

 _Next chapter; Chapter two: The silence is casted_

 **I hope you enjoyed my first chappter of 'Silence.' I already have chapter two premade and will probably upload it tomorrow around this time! Don't forget to leave a review! Bye! xoxo \\(^-^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Glad you stuck around to read my story! Chapter 3 will be written after I publish this one. Don't forget to leave me some reviews to help me.. or else y'all will get a controlled shock. ;^) OOPS WRONG FANBASE.**

 _Chapter Two: The Silence is casted_

** _Lucy's POV **_

"That's weird.. Natsu and Happy are almost always here to wake me up.." I said to myself.

"Hm oh well." I said as I walked over to the bathroom.

I showered, changed and ate without any interuption, It felt lonely to be honest.. I'm used to being interupted by them. I walked to the guild, It was quiet.. I sighed and opened the door. When I walked in gasped..

 _** Nobody's POV **_

"Oh my god!" Lucy screamed. Lucy saw the guild members tied up leaning against the bar counter.

Lucy went and untied everyone and asked what happened. Makarov explained what happened.

"Lucy, They were looking for you." He told her.

"W-what!?" She asked.

"Lucy you are Zeref's target.." Erza sighed looking at the ground frowning.

"Lu-Chan they left you a note." Levy said looking saddened.

Lucy picked up the note, It said.

/

 _Dear Lucy Heartfilla,_

 _Lucy Heartfilla, give yourself up to save your guild. You don't want anyone to get hurt right? I wouldn't do this without a reason. But I still would find it funny to see you cry! So, you have 1 day to prepare yourself. Tomorrow at 12:00 P.M. SHARP I will be at your guild. Choose wisely, Your friends or yourself?_

 _\- Someone you don't want to know the name of.._

"Lu-Chan..?" Levy said staring at the Frozen Lucy.

Lucy couldn't understand why the were targetting her and not someone stronger. She didn't know if anyone else had read the note but she knew she had to leave to train herself at once.

"I have to go." Lucy said clenching the letter in her fist as she walked out of the guild.

 _** Erza's POV **_

I could tell something was up with Lucy when she left the guild after reading that letter. Natsu, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Gray and myself ran after her. We saw her heading to her apartment. We knocked on the door..

"Is everything alright Lucy?" I asked.

"Uhm.. Yeah.." She was shaking. I could tell she was lying, but she also had the look of dread in her eyes..

"Lucy." My voice boomed.

"Y-Yeah?" She replied trembling.

"What does that letter say? Hand it over." I said as my voice continued to boom.

She handing me the letter even though she wasn't sure if she should. I read the letter, my eyes filled with dread.

"Lucy..." My voice was shaking

The others were confused but stayed quiet.

"Are you really going to do it..?" I asked her with sadness in my voice.

"I have to do what needs to be done.." She said filling her voice with sadness as well..

"YOU HAVE TO DO WHAT? LUCY EXPLAIN!" Natsu yelled.

"Yeah! Lucy Explain! Whatever you have to do we'll do it with you." Gray said.

"No." Lucy's voice was emotionless. She showed sadness in her face but her voice had no emotion.

"I cause you enough trouble. I'm dealing with this alone, now go back to the guild." Lucy said.

We all sighed and told her to be careful, we didn't want Lucy to get hurt..

Before we left I heard Lucy whisper something

"I'm sorry..." Lucy whispered as she closed her door..

THE NEXT DAY

 _** Lucy's POV **_

I woke up at around 9:30 A.M. and started to get ready. I didn't know what they wanted from me but I was determined to protect my guild.

'I wonder what they want..' I thought to myself.

I got a back with healing potions, bandages and other things I might need just incase of something bad happening. I made my way to the guild, everyone was looking at me with sad expressions. I assumed Erza told them about the letter. I walked up to Erza and handed her a letter.. I told her to read It after I left... 12:00 P.M. struck and I waited at the guild door.. Everyone tried to stop me from leaving but I told them that everything would be fine. at 12:01 P.M. a man in a cloak appeared..

"Lucy Heartfilla.. That is you correct?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"Ah, come with me. Me and your mother have unfinished buisness that you will complete." He said walking out of the guild.

"Oh.. okay.." I replied.

I made a huge mistake.. The mistake was turning around to look at the guild one last time.. I saw everyone holding Natsu down, It was like he was trying to beat the man up. But before we continued, The man sad something..

"Heh, well since you don't want your friends to suffer, I'll just set the silence apon everyone in Fiore execpt you and I." He laughed as he said to me.

My face went from sad to angry. I tried to swing a punch at him but he caught my fist..

"Save that for later Lucy." He said.

I turned around and saw everyone was asleep. It was quiet, I tried to say something but I couldn't say anything.

'If I can't talk, how to I summon my spirts?' I thought.

Then I remembered a spell I studied.. It was dangerous but In order to save my friends it had to be done, we arrived at a field. It was where we would battle..

 _** Natsu's POV **_

I woke up in a white room.. Nothing was in it, other than all the Fairy Tail guild wizards. I walked over to them..

"What's going on? Where's Lucy?" I asked.

"Natsu.. He set the silence.. There is no way for us to get out.." Erza said as she looked down..

I realized I could see Lucy and what she was doing.. I saw Lucy on her knee's with her eye's closed.

"IS SHE HURT? WHAT'S SHE DOING? WHY ISN'T SHE FIG-" I asked a billion questions but was cut off by master.

"Natsu calm down.. We can hear what she is saying in her head. sit down, listen and pray for her.." Master told me.

I nodded and sat down and closed my eyes.. I guess her batttle has just begun..

 _End of chapter two; Chapter Three: The Planet Slayer is awakened._

 **Thanks for reading! ily all soooooo much! Don't forget to leave a review! Byee**


End file.
